Pegorino-Familie
miniatur|Mitglieder der Pegorino-Familie Die Pegorino-Familie ist eine Mafia-Familie aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Sie gehört nicht zu den Fünf Familien oder der Commission und wird von Jimmy Pegorino angeführt. Sie hat den Ruf als kleine Mafia-Gruppierung, was Jimmy ändern möchte. Andere wichtige Mitglieder der Familie sind Partner Phil Bell und Capo Ray Boccino. Trotz Pegorinos Bemühungen, seine Organisation in die Liberty City Commission einzugliedern, betrachten die anderen Familien die Pegorino-Familie als einen Witz. Die Pegorino-Familie beginnt sich zu entwirren, als Jimmy und andere Mitglieder ins Visier der Behörden geraten, hauptsächlich auf Grund von Anthony Corrados Zeugenaussagen, Pegorinos ehemaliger persönlicher Bodyguard, der die Seiten gewechselt hat (er wird in Flatline getötet, bevor er vor Gericht aussagen kann). Ray Boccino wird ebenfalls als mutmaßlicher Verräter umgebracht. Mit dem Gesetz um ihn herum bemüht sich Pegorino, verräterisches Beweismaterial loszuwerden, vor allem einen umfangreichen Heroin-Vorrat, den Niko Bellic für die Pegorino-Familie von einer Triaden-Gang gestohlen hatte (→ Truck Hustle). Pegorino geht daraufhin eine Partnerschaft mit dem Anführer der hiesigen Russischen Mafia ein, Dimitri Rascalov, der gegen die Hälfte des Gewinns zustimmt, einen Käufer für das Heroin zu finden. Niko, der in der Vergangenheit für die Pegorino-Familie gearbeitet hatte, wird von Pegorino gebeten, eine Hälfte des Deals zu überwachen. Entscheidet sich der Spieler dafür, den Deal nicht gutzuheißen und Dimitri zu töten, ist die Pegorino-Familie ruiniert und Phil Bell verlässt die zu Grunde gehende Organisation. Ein aufgebrachter Pegorino will Rache an Niko und schießt auf ihn während Romans Hochzeit, tötet jedoch Kate McReary aus Versehen. Nach der Schießerei will jeder Pegorinos Tod, sagt Little Jacob. Nach einem langen Schusswechsel und einer ausgedehnten Verfolgungsjagd tötet Niko Pegorino auf Happiness Island. Es wird vermutet, dass die Pegorino-Familie nach Pegorinos Tod zu Grunde ging. Entscheidet sich der Spieler dafür, den Deal gutzuheißen, dann treffen sich Niko und Phil Bell mit den Käufern in einem Bootshangar unten in Port Tudor, um das Geld abzuholen, während Dimitri das Heroin an verschiedenen Orten verkauft. Jedoch tötet Dimitri die Käufer und behält das Heroin. Nach langen Gefechten gelingt es Niko und Phil, das Geld zurückzuerobern. Mit dem Heroin der Russen und dem Geld gelingt den Pegorinos ein starker Machtzuwachs. Laut Little Jacob betrachtet sich Pegorino danach als „Don der Dons“. Wenig später hintergeht Dimitri Pegorino und tötet ihn und behält das Geld für sich. Es ist unbekannt, ob die Pegorino-Familie hier nach zu Grunde geht, da Phil Bell der Organisation treu bleibt und sich das Geld weiterhin in ihrer Hand befindet. Auch wer danach der neuer Anführer wurde, bleibt unbekannt. Die Pegorino-Familie basiert auf der DeCavalcante-Familie. Mitglieder und Geschäftspartner Mitglieder *Jimmy Pegorino – Oberhaupt (verstorben) *Ray Boccino – Capo (verstorben) *Phil Bell *Marco Bonnaro (verstorben) *Pete Marchetti (verstorben) *Anthony Corrado (verstorben) *Frankie Gallo *Luca Silvestri (verstorben) *Joseph DiLeo (verstorben) *Johnny Barbosa (verstorben) Geschäftspartner *Niko Bellic (ehemals) *Gerald McReary (inhaftiert) *Patrick McReary *Johnny Klebitz (ehemals) *Tommy Profil Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV *''Harboring a Grudge'' *''A long Way to Fall'' *''Taking in the Trash'' *''Meltdown'' *''Museum Piece'' *''No Way on the Subway'' *''Late Checkout'' *''Truck Hustle'' *''Pegorino’s Pride'' *''Payback'' *''Catch the Wave'' *''Trespass'' *''To live and die in Alderney'' *''Flatline'' *''Pest Control'' *''One last Thing'' *''If the Price is Right'' (nur beim Deal-Ende) *''Mr. and Mrs. Bellic'' (nur beim Rache-Ende) *''A Revenger’s Tragedy'' *''Out of Commission'' The Lost and Damned *''Action/Reaction'' *''Bad Standing'' *''Diamonds in the Rough'' *''Collector’s Item'' *''Was it worth it?'' Trivia *Die Pegorino-Familie weist einige Parallelen zu der Soprano-Familie auf und Phil Bell, der Tony Soprano leicht ähnelt, hält sich oft im Honkers auf, einem Stripclub, der nach dem „Bada Bing“ aus „Die Sopranos“ gestaltet wurde. en:Pegorino Crime Family fr:Famille Pegorino pl:Pegorino Family Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Banden Kategorie:Mafia-Organisationen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia